La Belle et le Serpent
by CabaneHurlante
Summary: Hermione entame sa sixième année à Poudlard, élu Préfète en Chef, malheureusement aux côtés de Malefoy. Ils pensent chacun connaitre l'autre, mais Hermione n'est peut-être pas toujours souriante et parfaite et Drago n'est peut-être pas toujours froid et sournois. C'est grâce à un chamboulement qu'ils vont découvrir que tout n'est pas rose dans la vie de l'un et de l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1 Le Début des Problèmes

Hermione assise sur une banquette du train de la voie 9 ¾ quart menant à Poudlard, attend patiemment l'arrivée de ses amis Harry, Ron et Ginny. La veille Hermione avait reçu une lettre de la directrice de sa maison, le Professeur Mc Gonagall, lui annonçant qu'elle serait la nouvelle Préfète en Chef représentant les Gryffondors, les noms de ses compagnons Préfets n'étant pas inscrits sur la lettre, la jeune fille se demande alors qui seront t'ils ? Alors qu'elle réfléchît à qui cela pourrait être, la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaitre une Ginny souriante qui s'installa immédiatement aux côtés d'Hermione ainsi qu'un Harry et Ron un peu fatigué.

« Quelle idée aussi de nous faire aller retirer les gnomes trainant dans le jardin à 5 heures du matin dit Ron s'asseyant sur la banquette en face d'Hermione, passant une main devant sa bouche cachant un immense bâillement.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Hermione observant les deux garçons qui s'échangent quelques bâillements, ayant d'immenses et affreuses poches sous les yeux.  
- Ron a promis à Maman de le faire hier explique Ginny. Or il a passé son temps à tester les nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges avec Harry. La rouquine observe son frère soupirant, tu sais combien maman veut que chaque promesse soit tenue, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois.  
- Mouais répondit tout simplement le jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. »

Alors que le sifflet du train signale que celui-ci va bientôt partir, Ron et Harry commencent à s'endormir, ne trouvant plus la force de tenir. La voix de Mme Weasley fit irruption dans la cabine où nos jeunes héros se trouvent.

« Ron ! N'oublie pas d'utiliser le sort que maman t'a appris pour tes boxers, tu sais bien qu'en ce moment tu les taches et qu'au lavage s'est difficile à partir ! »

Ron ayant entendu les paroles de sa mère poule malgré son manque de sommeil, ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup terriblement gêné, il se lève les joues en feu, vis sa mère s'affoler devant la fenêtre qu'il ferma aussitôt, heureusement pour lui le train commence à partir. Il fit signe alors d'au revoir avec Ginny et Hermione à sa mère, le train sortant de la gare, Ron retourne s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry qui dormait déjà et s'endort à son tour sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux jeunes filles.

« Tu as réussi à passer de bonnes vacances Mione ? demanda la rouquine, n'ayant eu presque aucune nouvelle de son amie.  
- Oh… oui ! s'exclama la brunette excuse-moi de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelle. Tu sais mes parents voulaient qu'on passe du temps ensemble, ils ont l'impression d'être un peu mis à l'écart, du fait que ce soit des moldus et non pas des sorciers alors nous sommes allés en voyage.  
- Ne tant fais pas, moi je comprends parfaitement dit Ginny en souriant, elle pointa du doigt son frère ainé qui dormait contre Harry. Cela a été plus difficile à comprendre pour lui, ces temps-ci il surveillait de très près le courrier et demander toujours si on avait reçu une lettre de toi.  
- Vraiment ? demande la lionne sentant ses joues prendre une légère couleur rosée. Moi qui pensé qu'il n'aurait pas regretté ma non-présence au terrier cette année. Toi tu en as profité pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Harry ?  
- A vraie dire…pas vraiment, Harry a été monopolisé par ma famille et surtout par Ron, mais on a réussi à se parler rien que tout les deux, mais très peu.  
- Je vois…Oh ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer s'exclama Hermione toute joyeuse. J'ai était nommée préfète en chef cette année !  
- Mais c'est super Mione ! Tu vois j'en étais sûr que tu aurais était nommée au moins une fois, tu es une merveilleuse élève, la plus courageuse des Gryffondors et surtout la plus brillante.  
- pas trop de compliments, je risquerais de prendre la grosse tête comme l'un de ses Serpentards, surtout Malfoy.  
- d'ailleurs…tu penses que ça pourrait être lui le préfet des Serpentards ? demanda Ginny soudainement inquiète au sujet des autres homologues.  
- Impossible, si c'était le cas je me sentirais vexé, mon niveau et le sien n'ont rien à voir, moi je suis sérieuse et mature lui c'est un imbécile suivi d'un gamin.  
- Oui je pense que tu as rais… »

La porte de la cabine s'ouvre soudainement et laisse alors apparaitre la silhouette grisante du professeur MC Gonagall qui pendant un instant observe les deux garçons endormis l'un contre l'autre d'un air stupéfait. Elle tousse dans sa main un peu gênée de voir une telle scène avant d'adresser son regard vers les deux jeunes filles.

« Je vois que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley profite du voyage dit-elle d'un ton amusé souriant presque aux deux demoiselles. Mlle Granger serait-il possible que vous me suiviez un instant ? J'ai à vous parler au sujet de votre statut de Préfète de cette année.  
- Oui bien sûr, dois-je prendre mes affaires de peur que ce ne soit trop long ? demanda la brunette.  
- Oui ce serait préférable, au regret de devoir laisser Miss Weasley en compagnie de ces deux jeunes hommes qui ne semble pas vraiment en position de lui faire la discussion.  
- ne vous en fait pas Professeur je les réveillerais si je m'ennuie dit Ginny riant légèrement  
- Allons-y miss Granger dit le Professeur Mc Gonagall sortant de la cabine rapidement. »

La brunette pris ses affaires, sourit à Ginny lui disant un vague « à tout à l'heure » et sors de la cabine un peu précipitamment. Elle suit alors son professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à l'avant du train, elle entre dans la cabine qu'ouvre Mc Gonagall au bout du dernier couloir et retint son dégout de voir siégé sur la banquette droite Malfoy contre la fenêtre, à ses côtés se trouvant Ernie Macmillan de la maison des Poufsouffle. Elle vit sur la banquette d'en face Luna lovegood, Hermione souris se sentant rassuré et s'assit aux côtés de la blonde qui répondit harmonieusement à son sourire. Mc Gonagall ferme la porte se plaçant devant.

« Si vous êtes réuni ici jeunes gens c'est pour une raison bien particulière, laquelle étant que vous avez chacun d'entre vous était choisi pour être Préfet et Préfète en chef de vos maisons, cependant comme vous le savez-vous ne serez donc pas comme d'habitude dans les dortoirs réserver à vos maisons, mais plutôt dans ce que l'on pourra appeler un mini-appartement. Il existe deux logements pour les préfets, pour une question de pratique le logement numéro 1 sera pour les Préfet de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle et le logement numéro 2 pour les Gryffondors et Serpentard. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à protester, ce n'était surement pas une bonne idée de la mettre dans une même pièce avec Malfoy, Mc Gonagall la coupa avant qu'elle n'intervient.

« Comprenez jeunes gens que nous n'allions tout de même pas mettre les Serdaigle et Gryffondors ensemble sachant que les deux dortoirs sont chacun l'un à l' opposé de l'autre. De plus cette année il est primordial d'essayer de créer des liens entre les maisons, comme vous le savez celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est toujours en vie et il faut rester sur nos gardes et rester souder telle une grande famille. »

Mc Gonagall semblait attendre un soutien de la part de ses élèves et ne trouva qu'un sourire peace and love de Luna, elle soupira légèrement sors sa baguette et fis apparaitre un papier pour chaque logement l'un fus donner a Luna l'autre à Hermione.

« Il serait mieux que vous discutiez entre chaque logement le choix de vos rondes pour le soir ainsi que du sujet des cohabitation, pour cela je suggère que chaque groupe discute dans une cabine histoire d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité entre les deux groupes pour pouvoir se mettre d'accord et en bon terme avec votre homologue, Miss Lovegood et monsieur Macmillan veuillez me suivre demanda la professeur de métamorphose sortant de la cabine par la suite suivis des deux sorciers, elle jeta un regard compatissant à Hermione avant de refermer la porte. »

Celle-ci regarda sa professeur jusqu'au dernier moment avec un regard suppliant, elle continue à fixer la porte malgré le départ des trois personnes et de la porte fermé jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'elle ne connait que trop bien lui firent sortir de ses pensées.

« Une famille… Peuh ! C'était la voix de Malfoy qui pestait contre la fenêtre murmurant d'infâmes insultes. Avec une sang de bourbe en plus… l'amie de Potter …Morgane qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tel sort ?

- Malfoy, si tu crois que cela me fais plaisir de me retrouver dans la même pièce que toi, tu te trompes lourdement sur le sujet, de plus nous avons passé l'âge de ce genre de gaminerie, je te demanderais donc de faire preuve pour une fois dans ta vie de maturité. »

Le jeune homme se leva brutalement de sa banquette, il saisit le bras de la lionne qui s'apprêtait à se défendre et de l'autre main lui saisit le cou la plaquant contre le mur d'une terrible force que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais devinée de la part du Serpentard, elle regretta à cet instant d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa valise. Il vint lui murmurer d'un air provocateur à l'oreille.

« Je ne suis plus le petit faible que tu as connu lors de notre troisième année, d'ailleurs… dit-il en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de la Gryffondor, je compte bien te faire payer ton coup de poing de cette année-là Granger. »

Il vit la peur passer dans le regard d'Hermione et la relâcha brusquement avant de sortir un paquet de lingette de sa poche, s'essuyant les mains, jetant la lingette à côté d'Hermione avant de se rasseoir sur sa banquette. La lionne après une telle peur laissa place à la colère, elle se leva rapidement récupérant ses affaires jetant le papier de Mc Gonagall sur son homologue masculin.

« On verra ça ce soir sale fouine ! Ne crois pas que tu pourras lever la main une deuxième fois sur moi cria presque Hermione. Tu as juste eu de la chance que je n'aie pas à cet instant ma baguette sur moi. »


	2. Chapitre 2 Inquiétudes et Retrouvailles

Elle sortit d'un pas déterminé de la cabine laissant le garçon qu'elle déteste le plus au monde seul dans la petite pièce, rejoignant son ancienne cabine furieuse. Elle ouvrit la porte et vis que les deux garçons étaient réveillés, elle rentra simplement sans les regarder refermant la porte derrière elle rangeant de nouveau ses affaires le plus silencieusement possible, s'asseyant aux côtés d'une Ginny anxieuse.

« Achors ? fit Ron qui mangeait quelques bonbons comme un petit glouton. Ché qui avec chtoi ?  
- Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine dit Hermione croisant ses bras.  
- C'n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi les filles ne veulent pas de toi Ronald Weasley insista Ginny en plaisantant sachant que c'était un sujet très sensible pour son frère.  
- D'ailleurs ça me fais penser que Ronald dans le monde moldu est un personnage, plus précisément un clown d'un restaurant de nourritures bien caloriques répliqua Hermione aussi amusé que Ginny.  
- Ah oui je connais ! s'exclama Harry riant à moitié, j'ai déjà été mangé là-bas !  
- Harry dit Ron ayant fini d'avaler ses bonbons. Tu es de quel côté exactement.  
- Je…alors Hermione qui sont tes partenaires préfets ? demanda Harry esquivant la question de son ami.  
- c'est ça change de sujet ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ron un peu grognon se remettant après ça à manger de nouveau ses bonbons.  
- Hé bien…avec Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan et comme out à l'heure tu t'en étais douté Ginny Drago Malefoy expliqua la lionne soupirant. »

Ron faillit s'étouffer entendant le nom de son pire ennemi, Harry quant à lui manqua de glisser de la banquette, Ginny elle s'y était préparé et ne pût que posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ca va aller Mione, si jamais il te fait quoi que ce soit tu peux être sûr que nous serons là pour toi promis Ginny, parole d'une Weasley !  
- En ce moment je me pose une question…vous pensez que Malefoy a rejoint l'armée des Mangemorts demanda Harry prenant un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient d'un petit con comme Malefoy ?! demanda Ron haussant un peu le ton comme si cela était évident que non.  
- Son père est un Mangemort Ron ! répliqua Harry, tu n'as jamais entendu la phrase qui dit tel père tel fils ? Je suis sûr qu'il a la marque, ça me semble logique.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela Harry, as-tu quelques preuves ? demanda la Brunette.  
- Hier nous sommes allés à la boutique de George et Fred comme la expliquer Ginny tout à l'heure expliqua Harry, nous avons croisé Malefoy et sa mère en sortant ils ne semblaient ne pas vouloir être suivis jusque chez Barjow et Beurk et il y'avait tous ces gens…c'était une cérémonie d'initiation j'en suis sûr puis Ron la vue de ses propres yeux !  
- Je te l'ai dit Harry, je n'ai pas très bien vu…je n'en suis pas sûr…  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit Harry sur un ton assez en colère se levant sortant en quatrième vitesse de la cabine. »

Ginny ne put retenir un soupire suivi d'Hermione, seul Ron reste la bouche ouverte le regard toujours posé là où se trouvait Harry il y'a quelques seconde, il lance un regard incompréhensif à sa sœur qui détourne aussitôt le regard l'ignorant, le trajet continua pendant quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que les deux filles entament de nouveau une longue conversation sur les nouveaux produits de beauté et que le rouquin ne continue à dévorer littéralement ses bonbons. Le train s'arrêtant, nos jeunes héros se levèrent récupérant leurs affaires.

« Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione sortant de la cabine.  
- il est surement déjà sorti lui explique Ron la prenant par le bras, allez viens.  
- Espérons le…dit Ginny inquiète suivant les deux amis. »

Ils sortirent du train, rejoignant les autres élèves, montant dans une des diligences de Sombrale, les menant jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils entrent dans la grande salle s'assirent et écoute attentivement le discours du chapeau magique qui nomme aux premières années leurs maisons et donnent aussi quelques conseils pour cette année à tous les élèves de l'établissement précisant surtout de rester sur leur garde. Le repas fut servi et Ron comme à son habitude se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture, ce qui eut pour don d'agacer Hermione qui se mit à le frapper avec son livre.

« Comment peux-tu t'empiffrer alors qu'Harry, qui est ton meilleur ami à disparu cria presque Hermione s'arrêtant après cela de frapper le rouquin. »

Celui-ci avala difficilement sa nourriture jetant un regard vers Hermione puis un peu derrière elle.

« Il est là, espèce de folle ! Dit Ron fronçant les sourcils non satisfait qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il mange. »

Ginny et Hermione se retournèrent automatiquement en direction de l'élu.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est encore couvert de sang ? demanda Ginny soupirant. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit couvert de sang. »

Hermione qui fixait Harry, détourna le regard une fois rassuré de le voir à peu près en forme, elle croisa à son encontre le visage de Malefoy qui discuter avec d'autres Serpentards à la table voisine presque en face d'elle. Celui-ci sentant au bout d'un petit moment un regard se poser sur lui tourna le visage et croisa le regard de la lionne, il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire narquoisement, ce qui eut pour don de faire détourné le regard de la brunette sur Harry de nouveau qui vint s'asseoir à leur table.

« Ça a l'air d'être le sien cette fois-ci dit Ron assez étonné.  
- Harry qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! demanda Hermione sur un ton furieux.  
- je raconterais plus tard répondit Harry n'ayant pas vraiment envie de dire ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?  
- Le chapeau nous à conseiller de rester vigilant et nous à souhaiter une bonne année explique Ginny essuyant avec sa serviette le sang qu'il rester sur le nez d'Harry. »

Dumbledore prit soudainement la parole souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux anciens élèves, il demande aussi de souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau professeur de potions le professeur Slughorn et précise que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal serait le professeur Rogue qui n'eut pour applaudissement que les élèves de sa maison, entre autres les Serpentards. Il explique parle la suite le pourquoi il y'eut une fouille à l'arrivée des élèves que cela concernait celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, par la suite il invita ses élèves à aller se coucher.

« Je vais rejoindre l'appartement des Préfet dit Hermione en se levant faisant la bise à son amie Ginny. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et…à demain si je suis encore vivante. »

La brunette s'élance dans la foule d'élève qui sort eux aussi de la grande salle, ne voulant point s'entasser sur le sujet de sa colocation auprès de ses amis qui seraient surement très inquiets pour elle. Elle réalise après plusieurs minutes qu'elle se dirige vers le dortoir des Gryffondors et fis demi-tour.

« Merde c'est Malefoy qui a le lieu du logement et…le mot de passe, par Morgane que je suis idiote ! se dit Hermione à elle-même. »

D'un pas précipité elle retourna en direction de la grande salle espérant que le Serpentard y serait toujours malheureusement pour elle, la salle venait de se vider entièrement et il n'y avait plus celui qu'elle chercher. Elle lâcha un long soupir, croisant ses bras sur sa petite poitrine réfléchissant un moment, Mc Gonagall a précisé que leur mini-appartement se trouvait entre le dortoir des Gryffondors et des Serpentards elle décida de descendre dans les cachots pensant que Malfoy aurait fait la même erreur qu'elle vu qu'il n'était pas très intelligent non plus, elle passa près de la salle de potion jetant un œil dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter soupirant de nouveau.

« Vive le premier jour de rentrée…dit Hermione assez fatigué.  
- Alors Granger ? Des envies de suicide dès le premier jour ? Fit une voix, ricanant non loin de là. »

La lionne se retourne et put apercevoir dans la pénombre une silhouette féminine, celle-ci se rapprochant, Hermione put distinguer grâce à quelques rayons de lune traversant une des vitres d'une salle de classe, les traits du visage d'une jeune fille qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« Et toi Pansy que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Tu ne devrais pas être rentré dans ton dortoir comme une bonne petite fille ? répliqua Hermione. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette la pointant sur Hermione, la lionne s'y étant préparé avait sorti la sienne à son tour.

« Tu espères peux être faire le poids, face à une Sang pur comme moi ? Sale sang de bourbe pesta la Serpentarde.  
- ce n'est pas une face de caniche qui risque de me faire peur ! s'exclama la lionne.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez les Serpentards ?!  
- J'ai était nommée préfète en chef dit fièrement Hermione. Et j'ai décidé dès ce soir de tenir mon rôle et de veiller à ce que les Serpentards et Gryffondors regagne comme la demander si bien le directeur leur chambre.  
- Alors c'est toi la préfète des Gryffondors ! cria Pansy très en colère. Je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt à salir mon Drago avec tes sales mains de sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je ne risque pas de toucher quelqu'un qui s'aime, d'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il n'en a rien à fichtre de toi dit la lionne ayant un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
- espèce de… Expedi… »

Pansy n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione répliqua aussitôt.

« Expelliarmus ! Lança rapidement la brunette faisant valser la baguette de son ennemie un peu plus loin. »

La lionne sentit brusquement une présence derrière elle, par peur elle se recula légèrement se retournant le plus vite possible.

« Miss Granger ? fit une voix grave et autoritaire. Il me semble que vos fonctions de préfète en chef ne commencent qu'à partir de demain, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous trouver au quatrième étage ?  
- Le quatrième étage… souffla légèrement la lionne. Désolé je pensais que cela devait commencer dès ce soir.  
- Alors vous feriez mieux d'y aller, je me charge de miss Parkinson.  
- Bien professeur fit Hermione s'en allant à toute vitesse. »

Elle sortit rapidement des cachots croisant certains autres Serpentards qui se mettent à rire en voyant la jeune fille, lançant comme à leur habitude des insultes mal placé.

« Le quatrième étage... c'est l'étage aussi de la bibliothèque ! se dit-elle intérieurement ce qui la fit sourire. »

Elle croise Luna qui porte ses lunettes… originales dira-t-on. Elle s'en allait justement rejoindre son propre appartement de préfète, elle indique à la lionne qu'elle avait vu Malefoy aux côtés du professeur Mc Gonagall s'arrêter devant un tableau représentant une belle femme assise sur un rocher, précisant que cela était surement l'entrée de l'appartement, Hermione grâce à ses précieuses informations cherche dans les couloirs du quatrième étage ce fameux tableau et fini au bout d'un moment par le trouver. Elle s'arrête devant le portrait à moitié essoufflé, et croise le regard de cette fameuse belle jeune femme.

« Le mot de passe ? demanda la belle femme.  
- Excusez-moi c'est mon …collègue qui vient d'entrer qui a le papier, je suis la nouvelle préfète en chef Hermione Granger.  
- le mot de passe ? Continue de demander la belle femme.  
- j'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas, s'il vous plait laissé moi entrer !  
- le mot de passe ? répète de nouveau la belle femme. »

Hermione serre son poing se mordant la lèvre inférieure étant exaspéré de sa première journée n'accumulant que les problèmes.

« Allons allons Granger, il n'est pas bon pour une fille de s'énerver fit une voix amusée. »

Elle se retourne et vis Malefoy qui vint se placer à ses côtés la fixant du regard, les mains grossièrement dans les poches.

« Même si cette fille est une sang de bourbe souligna le Serpentard.  
- tu peux garder tes conseils pour toi répondit seulement Hermione. Donne-moi le mot de passe maintenant, j'ai sommeil. »

Un sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret apparu sur les lèvres du beau Serpentard.

« Et si je ne te le donne pas Granger ? Que feras-tu ? »


	3. Chapitre 3 Le premier jours

« Ecoute on ne va pas se battre dès le premier soir, ce serait totalement ridicule, nous avons passé l'âge répondit simplement Hermione rangeant sa baguette.  
- J'aurais préféré que tu montres un peu plus des dents fit Drago rangeant à son tour sa baguette plutôt satisfait.  
- C'est parce que mes parents sont dentistes que tu dis ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tes moldus de parents ont avoir dans cette discussion Granger ? demanda le blond haussant un sourcil. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça comme sang de bourbe, tu aurais alors compris que je faisais allusion à ta maison.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les dents dit-elle faisant mine de ne rien comprendre et ne pas être touché par ses propos insolents. »

Malefoy positionna ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et imita un petit rugissement.

« C'n'est pas compliqué… le lion Granger, pense au lion ! explique le Serpentard ne voulant pas en rester là, montrant ses dents agitant ses bras. »

La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire et se plia littéralement en deux. Malefoy voyant celle-ci rire s'arrête brusquement replaçant ses mains dans ses poches dévisageant la lionne.

« Cesse de rire Granger, ou par Morgane je jure que je te ferais dormir dehors fit le blond prenant un ton autoritaire. »

Elle cessa aussitôt plaçant une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Bon allez, c'est quoi le mot de passe Malfoy demanda Hermione après avoir enfin retrouvé son sérieux.  
- Demande-le avec un s'il te plait, et j'envisagerais de prendre en reconsidération ta demande.  
- Malefoy, tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de jouer à ton petit jeu ?  
- ça s'appelle juste la politesse Granger, on ne te l'a pas appris dans ta famille de moldu?  
- Ma famille ne t'a rien fait Malefoy arrête de l'évoquer… je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, sinon on ira jamais dormir dit-elle en soupirant. Malefoy peux-tu me dire s'il te plait quel est le mot de passe, pour que je puisse avoir le plaisir d'aller me coucher ?  
- Voilà qui semble plus convenable dit Drago satisfait se plaçant devant le tableau.  
- Le mot de passe? Demanda la belle femme.  
- Polynectar citrus répondit fièrement Malefoy. »

La femme sourit au jeune Serpentard et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, le tableau s'ouvre après quelques secondes et Malefoy s'empresse d'entrer à l'intérieur suivi de près par une Hermione plus ou moins vexé. Elle découvre à l'intérieur un magnifique petit salon doté d'une table avec quelques chaises dans le fond muni d'une petite bibliothèque, ainsi qu'un petit coin confortable de deux fauteuils autour d'une grande cheminé sur la gauche dès l'entrée. De chaque côté la pièce deux d'immense tableau, celui de gauche représentant une femme rousse qui souriait légèrement, de l'autre un pirate plus ou moins beau qui agitait son épée en tous sens.

« Ils auraient pu revoir la décoration pesta Drago qui prit une pomme qui se trouve dans la corbeille de fruits poser sur la table.  
- c'est sûr que les couleurs chaleureuses ça doit te changer du vert et du gris réplique Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Granger ? demanda le Serpentard perdant tout sourire. Je me rappelle pas avoir invité une sang de bourbe chez moi et surtout pas toi.  
- On ne peut décidemment pas avoir une conversation avec toi fit Hermione soupirant, j'ai l'impression que tu deviens de pire en pire s'en est désolant, Harry a peut-être raison… »

Malefoy s'apprêtait à s'élancer brutalement sur Hermione jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sorte sa baguette la pointant sur le blond.

« Je te l'ai dit Malefoy, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois dit Hermione sur un ton agressif. Si je dis ça c'est parce que je trouve que tu te comportes beaucoup trop violemment cette année… »

Malefoy qui avait sorti sa baguette la pointait lui aussi sur son ennemie.

« Tu as peur Granger ? demande Drago un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, s'approchant tout doucement de la jeune fille.  
- Quoi ? Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de quelqu'un com… »

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase que le blond par un Expelliarmus rapide lui fit sauter sa baguette suivie d'un Stupéfix qui empêcha Hermione de bouger. Satisfait Malefoy tourna autour de la jeune fille un sourire narquois accrocher aux lèvres, agissant comme un serpent entourant sa proie. Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de la lionne.

« Et maintenant tu as peur ? demanda-t-il souriant continuant à la taquiner. Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne peux pas me répondre, ça fait quoi miss je sais tout de ne pas pouvoir répondre à une question hein ? »

Elle ne put réagir mais n'en penser pas moins, il lui lança le contre sort au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ne me touche jamais plus Malefoy ! cria Hermione folle de rage. Ou tu le regretteras amèrement !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? Qu'une sang de bourbe comme toi aurait eu l'honneur d'attirer un sang pur comme moi ?  
- Dans tes rêves oui !  
- Bon ce n'est pas que tu me déranges Granger, quoique… dit le Serpentard un petit sourire en coin. Je m'en vais me coucher et surtout me laver, je ne veux pas garder de telle saleté sur moi.  
- Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fiche dit simplement la lionne se plaçant devant son tableau, elle s'adressa à la femme rousse qui lui souriait. Hermione Granger enchanté madame.  
- quel sera votre mot de passe jeune fille ? demanda celle-ci continuant de sourire.  
- Hum…livre de magie souffla légèrement Hermione pour que son homologue ne l'entende pas. »

Elle entre dans sa chambre sous le regard médusé de Malefoy qui la toise comme si c'était un insecte insignifiant il se place à son tour devant son tableau prononce son mot de passe et rejoint sa chambre, celle de la jeune fille est de couleur rouge et or mettant en évidence les couleurs de Gryffondor, Pattenrond coucher sur le lit dort profondément, Hermione vint le caresser avant de prendre une douche puis se coucher auprès de son chat, elle s'endort peu de temps après étant très fatigué. Le lendemain matin elle se réveille très tôt, elle se dirige dans la salle de bain et tente pendant plus d'une heure de coiffer ses cheveux, elle vit l'heure du petit déjeuner arriver et décide de sortir de sa chambre ne jetant aucun regard à celle de son pseudo collègue, elle rejoint simplement la grande salle ou Ron déjeuner déjà auprès d'Harry.

« Bonjour dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table à côté d'Harry.  
- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry finissant son petit déjeuner.  
- Oui ça était, l'appartement des préfets et plutôt bien décoré et meublé dit-elle souriante.  
- Hermione je ne te parle pas vraiment de ça, Luna nous avouer que vous étiez coupé en deux et si elle est avec Macmillan cela veut clairement dire que tu vis dans le même appartement que Malefoy. »

Ron qui continuait à déjeuner avalant énergiquement son petit déjeuner s'étouffa soudainement tandis que la lionne commençait à déjeuner.

« Q-quoi ? Hermione c'est vrai ?! demanda Ron très surpris.  
- Oui malheureusement Ron c'est la triste, mais vous en fait pas, il ne m'a rien fait nous ne nous sommes même pas adressé la parole mentit-elle.  
- Tant mieux ! cria presque Ron.  
- J'espère que tu dis la vérité dit faiblement Harry peu rassuré.  
- Oh fait ou est Ginny ?  
- Elle est avec son petit copain expliqué Ron faisant signe de guillemet avec ses doigts.  
- Ouais…répondit simplement Harry pas très emballé.  
- Je vais devoir y'aller j'ai cour de potion dit la jeune fille finissant un petit biscuit.  
- Avec Ron on a une heure de libre on se retrouvera tout à l'heure alors.  
- D'accord répondit Hermione se levant. On se retrouve juste après alors en cours de divination.  
- tu as pris divination finalement ? demande Harry étonné. Ah je vois tu comptes utiliser ton retourneur de temps pour suivre les deux cours.  
- tu as tout compris dit-elle affichant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, bon j'y vais à plus tard.  
- a plush chtard ! s'exclame Ron.  
- Ron…cesse de parler la bouche pleine ! répondit la lionne avant de partir vers les cachots. Elle rejoint Neville Londubat qui attendait devant la salle de cour.  
- Salut Neville ! Lance joyeusement Hermione en direction du jeune homme.  
- Hermione dit Neville simplement lui souriant. J'ai appris que tu étais préfète cette année, félicitations.  
- merci répondit la brunette souriant fièrement.  
- On dirait bien que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'a plus toute sa tête fit une voix féminine. Voilà qu'il nomme une sang de bourbe comme préfète en chef. »

Des rires se firent retentir dans les cachots il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute aux deux adolescents pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de quelques Serpentards et surtout de Pansy Parkinson qui avait pris la parole il y'a un instant. Hermione prit soin de ne pas regarder son ennemie, Le Gryffondor n'en démordant pas pris l'occasion de valoriser la lionne.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es était choisi, tu es talentueuse et très doué en magie, les professeurs t'apprécient et te félicitent pour ton intelligence et ta facilité à apprendre et accumuler les optimal pas comme certaine personne qui accumule les mauvaises notes souligne-t-il satisfait.»

Les Serpentards cessèrent de rire et lancèrent des regards menaçants.

« Merci Neville dit la brunette souriant à son ami.  
- Bonjour, bonjour ! Fit une voix enthousiaste arrivant sur les lieux, il s'arrêta devant Hermione. Oh Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien merci monsieur Slughorn répondit-elle amuser.  
- Bonjour monsieur fit Pansy battant des cils affichant son soi-disant plus beau sourire. »

Le professeur tourna la tête vers la Serpentarde.

« Bonjour miss Pakistan dit-il avant d'entrer dans la salle, ne lui donnant aucune attention particulière. »

Le professeur avait pour habitude de parler aux personnes qui selon lui dans l'avenir serait destiné à faire de grande choses, apparemment Pansy ne faisait pas partit de ces gens-là. Neville et Hermione étant aux premières loges de cette scène se mirent à rire en entrant dans la salle suivis par les autres élèves et une Pansy humiliée. Le cours commence tranquillement quand soudainement Harry et Ron firent leur apparition au plus grand plaisir du professeur de voir « l'élu » il demande par la suite à ses élèves de préparer une potion mortelle en récompense d'un Felix Felicis, tandis que chacun semble plus concentré que jamais un cri retenti dans la salle.

« Je me suis coupé ! fit Pansy se mettant à pleurnicher. »

Le professeur s'avance vers elle inquiet et demande à son voisin Drago Malfoy de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent après le départ des deux adolescents, Hermione debout devant son chaudron désespéré.

« C'est insensé ! dit-elle, ses cheveux étant plus volumineux et touffus que jamais ayant reçu une petite explosion.  
- il ne faut pas couper lui dit Harry, il faut l'écraser.  
- non ! dit Hermione sûre d'elle, c'est écrit qu'il faut le couper.  
- fais comme tu veux répondit simplement le brun souriant, ravi de voir la sève sortir. »

Elle l'observe discrètement et s'aperçoit que son ami s'en sort bizarrement mieux qu'elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lâche un long soupire de frustration.

« Hum Miss granger ? fit la petite voix du professeur Slughorn.  
- Oui monsieur ? demanda la lionne assez étonnée.  
- Puis-je vous demander un service ? avoua Horace.  
- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il professeur ?  
- Je sais que je vous dérange dans votre travail et que vous auriez su faire cette potion, dit-il sincèrement, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vos talents.  
- je n'aurais surement pas réussi cette potion la pensa-t-elle.  
- Monsieur Malefoy n'étant pas revenu pourriez-vous aller vérifier qu'il ne traine pas dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Vous comprenez que je ne peux laisser un de mes élèves sécher les cours, j'aurais bien été le chercher moi-même, mais comprenez que je suis dans l'embarras je ne peux quitter mon cours…comme vous êtes préfète en chef…  
- ne vous en fait pas professeur je comprends parfaitement votre situation et je vais essayer d'accomplir mon devoir assura Hermione.  
- Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Miss Granger.  
- rassurez-vous professeur je reviens vite dit la lionne regagnant sa table. »

Elle prit sa baguette et pose le couvercle sur le chaudron.

« Tu pars du cours ? demanda Harry.  
- pour une fois elle abandonne, c'est trop dur pour elle dit Ron en riant.  
- non Ron répondit Hermione en soupirant. C'est encore Malefoy qui fait des siennes, je reviens. »

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle sous les regards inquiets de ses deux amis. Elle se dirigea vers le premier étage, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avant d'apercevoir le jeune Serpentard sortant de la salle contre les forces du mal, Hermione se cache instinctivement derrière une statue, le blond semble plus fou de rage que jamais. Elle le vit passer devant elle d'un pas rapide et non pas descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le cours de potion, mais monter les escaliers. Elle le suivit le plus discrètement possible et atterrit au septième étage, celui qui mène non seulement à la salle commune des Gryffondors mais aussi à la salle sur demande. Alors qu'elle arrive à la dernière marche elle perdit de vue son ennemi.

« Il est entré dans la salle sur demande ? se demanda la lionne intérieurement. »

Elle sentit quelque chose de petit et arrondi lui toucher le dos.

« Granger, tu me suis maintenant ? fit la voix du Serpentard. »


	4. Chapitre 4 Rencontres Inattendues

« Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demande Hermione fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Granger répondit simplement le blond.  
- Le professeur m'a envoyé chercher son élève qui sèche les cours !  
- Je ne sèche pas Granger ! J'ai accompagné Pansy à l'infirmerie et je suis tombé sur le professeur Rog…oh ! Et puis pourquoi je me justifie auprès de toi dit-il soupirant. »

Hermione se retourne face à la baguette que son ennemi pointait sur elle.

« Tu dois retourner en cours, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire dit la jeune fille.  
- soit, tu peux retourner en cours, moi j'ai autre chose à faire.  
- qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Malefoy ?! demanda Hermione élevant le ton.  
- ça ne te regarde pas Granger, cesse de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas et retourne finir ta potion ! s'exclama le Serpentard haussant aussitôt le ton à son tour.  
- Puisque tu caches quelque chose je le découvrirais moi-même fit la brunette sortant de son pullover son retourneur de temps.  
- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Granger ?! demanda furieusement le blond.  
- tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Malefoy, sache que je saurais bientôt tout affirma-t-elle avant d'enclencher l'objet. »

Malefoy prit de panique tente d'arracher des mains l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Malefoy lâche ça immédiatement ! cria Hermione.  
- Jamais ! cria-t-il à son tour. »

Une épaisse lumière blanche apparue les engouffrant tous deux à l'intérieur, bientôt ils ne virent plus rien mis à part le trou noir complet. Hermione ouvre lourdement les yeux après avoir perdu connaissance, la joue collée contre le sol elle relève la tête lentement qui lui semble peser une tonne, elle observe les lieux encore flous avant de s'essuyer les yeux rapidement et de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouve chez elle. Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise et se lève avec difficulté, elle s'approche de la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait déjà nuit, elle s'approche ensuite du bahut où sont exposé des photos d'elle ce qui lui confirme intérieurement alors qu'elle se trouve bien chez ses parents. Elle se tourne ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle est arrivée là, elle tente de se rappeler de ce qu'elle a vu en dernier et mis à part le visage du Serpentards rien d'autre…elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui empoigner le pied brusquement, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

« Granger putain ! fit une voix au sol. Tu me tues les tympans ! »

Elle baisse aussitôt le regard et vis le jeune homme étaler au sol qui prend peine à se lever, instinctivement elle l'aida à se relever, le Serpentard ne daigna même pas à la regarder et observa les lieux.

« Un merci ne tue pas tu sais, dit Hermione relâchant le jeune homme.  
- pas envie de te remercier Granger répondit le blond. Puis ou est-ce que tu nous à emmener là ? »

Elle fit mine d'observer les lieux.

« Apparemment chez moi dit-elle ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle avait fait.  
- ton truc c'est quelques choses de spéciale pour nous faire transplaner de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il curieux.  
- non… En réalité c'est un retourneur de temps avoua la lionne.  
- alors comm… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu.

« Qui êtes-vous ! s'exclama la voix d'une femme. »

Hermione se retourne reconnaissant cette voix si familière.

« Maman ! répondit la lionne souriant à sa mère qui se tenait en bas des escaliers tenant un fusil. »

La brune s'élance vers sa génitrice un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, celle-ci chargeant son fusil.

« N'approchez pas ! Je vous le répète…qui êtes-vous !  
- Maman… dit la lionne d'une voix à la fois triste et étonné. C'est moi Mione.  
- Ma Mione n'a que onze ans, cessée de mentir ! s'exclama de nouveau brutalement la femme.  
- onze ans ? demanda Hermione étonnée. »

La femme s'approche tout doucement mais toujours sur ses gardes près de l'adolescente et l'observe.

« c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez…avoua la femme.  
- Maman je te jure que c'est moi Mione, écoute tu sais déjà que je suis une sorcière je vais, enfin que je vais aller à Poudlard et…est c'est une longue histoire…dit-elle faiblement baissant le regard.  
- Hm…comment s'appelle le premier chien d'Hermione ? Et qu'a-t-elle fait le jour de son dixième anniversaire ? dit-elle soumettant les questions à la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Facile répondit Hermione en souriant, il s'appelait Chouchou et le jour de mon dixième anniversaire j'ai écrasé le gâteau sans faire exprès avec mon plâtre.  
- c'est exact…fit la mère lâchant son fusil au sol. Mione…c'est toi ?  
- Oui maman … dit-elle avant d'aller prendre sa mère dans ses bras.  
- Mais…comment cela se fait-il que tu sois si grande …  
- je crois qu'on a atterri dans le passé avoua la jeune fille.  
- mais…que fait tu ici alors ? demande la femme ne comprenant pas.  
- j'aimerais bien le savoir…souffla la lionne peu rassurée.  
- moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir Granger, dit le Serpentard s'approchant. »

La mère d'Hermione « Elisabeth » tourna la tête et observe le jeune Serpentard arquant un sourcil.

« Mais lui, qui est-ce Mione ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- lui, c'est quelqu'un de peu intéressant dit Hermione. Il ne vaut mieux pas le connaitre.  
- Merci Granger, ça fait plaisir dit ironiquement le jeune homme.  
- Maman ou est papa ? demanda-t-elle ignorant son ennemi.  
- je lui ai demandé d'aller faire les courses, il est parti avec toi comme tu pars demain à Poudlard tu voulais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui.  
- Maman… peux-tu nous loger pour cette nuit ? demanda la lionne.  
- Mais… Mione va te reconnaitre Mione, elle saura que tu es-elle ou qu'elle est toi…  
- ça me donne mal à la tête cette histoire fit Malefoy. »

Celui-ci regarde les photos exposées sur le bahut.

« Moi aussi avoue Hermione d'un air triste.  
-…j'ai une idée ! fit la mère, nous n'avons qu'à dire que tu es une cousine lointaine et que tu nous rends visite avec ton petit ami ! »

Les deux adolescents se figèrent brusquement et répondirent en chœur un « hors de question ! ».

« L'histoire de la cousine est une très bonne idée maman, mais pour le petit ami…je préfèrerais plutôt le statut d'ami, c'est déjà pas mal.  
- c'est d'accord, j'en discuterais avec ton père lorsqu'il rentrera dit la mère.  
- oui, j'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera dit Hermione finalement assez amusé.  
- moi aussi ! Je vais aller vous préparer la chambre d'amis en haut.  
- d'accord maman. »

Elisabeth posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Que tu es devenu belle ma fille dite-elle en souriant.  
- M-merci répondit Hermione sentant ses joues prendre une légère teinture rouge. »

La mère sourit regardant sa fille et monte les escaliers après quelques minutes allant préparer une chambre.

« Que c'est touchant dit toujours ironiquement Malefoy qui s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils.  
- Soi reconnaissant que je t'accueil chez moi fis remarquer la brune.  
- Peuh ! Tu peux toujours rêver Granger, remercié de dormir chez des moldus ? puis quoi encore, répondit le Serpentard.  
- On ne te changera pas je suppose fit-elle remarquer soupirant.  
- Nous sommes retourné dans le passé si j'ai bien compris, dit le blond.  
- Oui mais tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur moi ainsi ça ne serait pas arrivé !  
- Quoi ?! demanda le blond. Si tu n'avais pas sorti ce truc et ne m'aurais pas suivis on en serait pas là !  
- Si monsieur après avoir fini sa tâche était retourné en cours comme un bon élève je n'aurais pas été obligé de venir le chercher ! répliqua la lionne.  
- si tu te mêlais de tes affaires et que quand je te l'ai demandé tu serais… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre ce qui fit taire immédiatement le jeune homme, les adolescents se regardant mutuellement au même moment.

« Chérie ? Nous sommes rentrés fit la voix de Monsieur Granger qui referme la porte.  
- Maman ! J'ai une surprise pour toi cria une petite fille. »

Les deux nouveaux habitants de la maison firent apparition dans le salon et furent surpris de voir nos deux adolescents.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande monsieur Granger étonné. »

Madame Granger descendit brutalement les escaliers et alla se positionner aux côtés de son mari.

« Chéri, tu ne reconnais pas ta nièce ? demanda la mère essayant de sourire. Tu sais…  
- Emma, fit Hermione tendant sa main. »

Celui-ci observe la jeune fille, très étonné.

« C'est fou comme elle ressemble à Mione…dit-il les yeux écarquiller.  
- Pas du tout ! affirma la petite fille. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que moi… »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque.

« Ne tant fais pas, plus tard tu seras surement plus belle que moi.  
- je l'espère répondit la fillette souriante.  
- Emma et son ami…  
- Tom fit Hermione du tac au tac.  
- et son ami Tom…vont aussi à Poudlard et ont tenu à nous rendre visite avant de partir accompagné Mione.  
- je vois, fit simplement monsieur Granger, il tendit sa main vers Drago. Enchanté Tom. »

Celui-ci hésite avant de soupirer discrètement et de serrer la main au père de sa pire ennemie, la petite fille tendit un bouquet à sa mère, celle-ci l'accepta souriant embrassant sa petite-fille la remerciant. La petite Hermione un peu fatigué commença à bailler.

« Je pense qu'il se fait tard nous devrions les laisser tous dormir, dit Madame Granger à son mari.  
- Oh non pas déjà ! dit la petite continuant tout de même de bailler.  
- c'est ton premier jour d'école demain Mione, il faut que tu sois en forme, lui explique son père.  
- bon…d'accord dit la petite.  
- tu peux souhaiter bonne nuit à ta cousine et son ami alors lui demande sa mère. »

La petite Hermione gonfle ses joues avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa soi-disant cousine et d'un pas hésitant vers Malefoy qui la fusille pratiquement du regard suppliant à lui-même de ne pas être embrassé par une sang de bourbe et surtout celle-ci. Finalement elle dépose un rapide baisé sur la joue de Drago, qui bizarrement ne ressentit aucun dégoût.

« Surement parce que c'est une petite fille pensa-t-il.  
- Bonne nuit dit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre suivit de près par son père. »

La mère regarda Hermione et Drago.

« - tu connais la chambre d'amis Mione dit-elle en souriant. Je te laisse la montrer à ton ami. »

Madame Granger rejoint son Mari et sa petite fille à l'étage.

« Suis-moi Malefoy dit simplement la lionne.  
- Ouais, ouais répondit l'intéresser se levant du canapé.  
- et aucune remarque ne sera tolérée, je te préviens.  
- je fais encore ce que je veux Granger. »

Elle soupire avant de monter les escaliers suivis du jeune homme, ils entrent une fois en haut des escaliers dans la chambre d'amis refermant soigneusement la porte. Un bz était dépliée pour eux muni de draps oreiller et couverture.

« Il est hors de question que je dorme la fit Malefoy croisant ses bras.  
- comme tu veux dit Hermione se jetant un sort avec sa baguette pour être changé en pyjama et s'installer sous les couettes.  
- je ne connaissais pas ce sort … avoua le Serpentard. »

Elle sourit satisfaite et lance le même à sort son ennemi, celui-ci se reluque dans la glace de l'armoire peu de temps après.

« Avoue que tu m'as changé en short pour voir mon corps d'athlète demande Malefoy riant intérieurement.  
- pas du tout lui répondit la Gryffondor se positionnant correctement sous la couette s'apprêtant à dormir.  
- tu veux que je dorme à tes côtés, ça te ferait plaisir hein ? dit-il narquoisement. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fit semblant de dormir, Malefoy soupire avant de s'installer sous la couette prenant garde à rester de son côté pour ne pas toucher celle qu'il appelle Sang de bourbe. Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour nos deux ennemis le réveil fut brutal et l'arrivée à la gare King's Cross le fut encore plus. Les parents d'Hermione ne pouvant traverser le mur demandèrent à Drago de bien s'occuper de leur petite fille, il parlait bien entendu des deux Hermione.

« Aller Mione fonce dans le mur n'ai pas peur dit Hermione prenant sa mini-elle par le bras l'aidant à traverser le mur suivi de Drago qui ne prit pas la peine de dire au revoir aux parents. »

Une fois passée de l'autre côté du mur l'Hermione du passé fut illuminé par toute cette agitation tandis que celle du futur sourit en voyant sa mini-elle autant émerveiller, un peu ennuyer Drago attendait derrière elles les mains dans les poches.

« Crabe ,Goyle dépêchez-vous ! Je nous ai déjà fait réserver les meilleures places par des troisièmes années fit une voix de petit garçon qui crie dans la foule. »

Malefoy tourna aussitôt la tête à l'entente de ces paroles.


	5. Chapitre 5 Passé Rime avec Souvenirs

C'est par l'agitation passionnée des élèves et futurs élèves de Poudlard qui se bousculent impatient de découvrir, ou de retrouver leur école sur les quais de la voie 9 ¾ , que nos deux ennemis se virent peinés pour marché jusqu'au train. Malefoy qui venait-il y a quelques minutes d'apercevoir son double plus jeune, ressenti comme un petit réchauffement au cœur, il ne pouvait l'expliquer à lui-même, mais revoir ce moment d'enfance ou il semblait à ce moment-là tout ignorer de la guerre et de la mort lui procurèrent une source de bien-être et une irrésistible envie de redevenir ce petit garçon.

« - Tu bouges Malefoy ?! Demanda la lionne plantée derrière le blond qui bloquer l'allée. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte qu'il bloque effectivement plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui souhaitait accéder à leur cabine. Il soupira plaçant ses mains dans ses poches avant d'entrer dans l'une d'elles suivirent Hermione et Mione sa mini elle qu'elle surnommée ainsi pour son bon plaisir, la petite s'installa en face du serpent, la jeune fille à ses côtés. Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et les deux filles discutèrent de magie et de livres, après tout c'était intéressant de revoir ses goûts d'enfance. Hermione souriait étrangement, un sentiment de joie l'avait prise, c'était très excitant de revenir à cette période où elle se souvenait être fière de faire partie de ces rares gens à avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Malfoy lui avait fermé les yeux préférant sans doute dormir le long du trajet même si le train n'avait pas encore démarré.

« - Excusez-moi... fit la voix d'un petit garçon tandis que le train commençait à démarrer. »

Les deux Hermione se tournèrent en direction de la voix du petit, Malfoy quant à lui ouvrit un œil avant de faire une grimace.

« - Oh non pas Londubat... grinça Malfoy entre ses dents. »

Hermione le dévisagea aussitôt du regard qui signifiait qu'il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Mione clignant des yeux.

Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapaud ? Il s'est sauvé quand je suis monté dans le train...

Non, on n'a rien vu... Mais je peux t'aider à le chercher si tu veux ! Lui dit Mione un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Oh … euh... oui ! Répondit nerveusement Neville qui ne savait que dire.

Je reviens Emma lui dit Mione se levant du siège.

D'accord lui dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres. »

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement avant que la petite fille s'en aille avec son nouvel ami. Les amitiés des enfants étaient simples et sans prise de tête car il suffisait déjà à cet âge de se parler un peu pour se considérer comme de grands amis.

« - T'as vraiment l'air d'une imbécile à sourire comme ça Granger dit le blond.

Pas plus que toi tu ne l'ait d'habitude Malfoy répondit-elle assez satisfaite de sa réponse.

Par Salazard pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé avec cette fille-là...

Je pourrais en dire autant... Sincèrement Malfoy tu ne trouves pas cela amusant tout de même ?

C'est bien toi la sainte nitouche qui me parle d'amusement là ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tu es vraiment borné ma parole... on en reparlera quand tu auras vu ton mini toi.

Je l'ai vu... lui avoua Malfoy, j'étais déjà un vrai un petit chef avec Crabbe et Goyle lui dit-il en riant légèrement. »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque.

« - tu les connaissais déjà avant Poudlard ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Évidemment, toi Potter et Weasley je suppose que non.

C'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs dans ce train que j'ai faits leur con... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mione était déjà de retour.

« - Emma ! Lui dit la petite le sourire aux lèvres, je viens de rencontrer Harry, Harry Potter ! Tu sais celui qui a survécu à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !

Malfoy roula des yeux, il soupira fermant de nouveau ses yeux, qu'on fasse autant d'éloge à Potter n'était pas du tout à son goût et il n'allait très certainement pas participer à cette conversation qui le barbe déjà. Hermione sourit face au comportement de son ennemi et félicita sa mini elle qui vint s'asseoir de nouveau à ses côtés, lui racontant qu'elle avait aussi fait la rencontre d'un garçon roux un peu bizarre qui avait tenté de jeter un sort sur son rat. Une fois le train entré en gare la petite Mione avait déjà enfilé sa tenue de sorcière et alors que le train s'arrêtait une voix grande et grasse interpella tout le monde.

« -Que les premières années descendent en premier et me suivent ! »

C'était Hagrid, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, ce voyage sur les barques... la vue du château. La petite Mione parut anxieuse mais se sentit rassurée lorsque Neville vint la chercher pour descendre laissant les deux jeunes ensemble dans la cabine.

« - On fait quoi nous maintenant Granger ? Parce que t'as brillante idée de nous faire venir ici ont parfaitement marché grâce à nos uniformes de dernières années mais on n'est pas inscrit sur leur liste !

Il faut que l'on parle au professeur Dumbledore... Il faut trouver un moyen pour arriver avant tout les autres au château...

Tu crois vraiment que ce vieux fou pourra nous aider ? Disait-il riant légèrement.

Tu as une idée plus brillante peut-être ? Lui demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils. »

Il ne dit rien, se levant simplement du siège où il se trouvait avant de sortir de la cabine, se retournant il dit.

« Bon tu te lèves ?! Si tu veux qu'on arrive avant tout le monde. Disait-il plaçant ses mains dans ses poches, soupirant sortant du train. »

Hermione lui sourit et le suivit, la première calèche de sombrale faisait son apparition et Malfoy se plaça en tête passant devant tout le monde, qui pour effet d'agacé certains qui lui lancèrent des injures suivi de la lionne qui eut beaucoup de mal. À peine était-il installé tous les deux que le blond ordonna au sombrale de partir, d'autres injures se firent entendre tandis que la calèche s'éloignait.. il souriait satisfait de ce petit remue ménage qu'il avait engendré. Arrivés devant le grand portail ils furent accueillis par Rusard et son chat qui surveillait les entrées, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer le vieux surveillant les stoppa net.

« - Vous là! Je vous ai jamais vu, quels sont vos noms ? Demanda-t-il le visage grimaçant. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers eurent la même pensée au même moment, ce vieux rusard même 6 ans auparavant était le même que celui de futur, toujours ces vêtements sales et puants puis cette façon agréable de s'adresser aux gens...

« - Eh bien en fait nous... commença Hermione.

Nous sommes deux nouveaux élèves, ont ne vous a pas prévenu ? Demanda le Blond prenant un air hautain.

Deux nouveaux élèves hein ? Disait le vieux Rusard souriant étrangement.

Un problème peut-être faisait une voix grasse au loin. »

Venait de faire son entrée le professeur Rogue, son apparence glaciale était présente plus que jamais et il dévisageait en pleine conscience la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Il était leur ancien professeur de potions et défense contre les forces du mal, mais surtout il était le parrain de Malfoy et peut-être qu'avec ça il pourrait bien les aider, encore fallait-il le convaincre...


End file.
